1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a joystick design or an attachment to a joystick, which enhances usability and control of the joystick.
2. Discussion of the Background
Arcade games, computer games, video games, virtual reality games, etc., are all very popular. Such games include user controls to control an action in the game. Some of the most common forms of such games are the xe2x80x9cSony Playstationxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cthe Nintendo 64xe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cSega Dreamcastxe2x80x9d, etc. Those games utilize a hand-held controller with various controls to be manipulated by a player. An example of such a controller is shown in FIG. 1(a). As shown in FIG. 1(a), one common control element utilized in such games is a joystick 15. The joystick 15 is a control element manipulated by the thumb of a player and typically has a mushroom shape as shown in FIG. 1(b) including a stem 17 and a rounded top portion 16. The joystick 15 focuses on the hand/eye/thumb coordination of the player. The thumb therefore becomes a critical part in coordinating the precise movements of the joystick 15.
As noted above, and as shown in FIG. 1(b), the joystick 15 is typically formed in a mushroom shape with a rounded top portion 16 attached to a stem 17. During use of the joystick 15 a player""s thumb contacts the rounded top portion 16 with significant pressure for extended periods of time during play. That extended pressure may in turn cause tenderness or soreness in the nerves of the thumb, which contact the rounded top portion 16.
Moreover, during use a thumb of a player is apt to slip off of the rounded top portion 16 which can cause unpleasant results on the part of the player with respect to the game the player is playing. Moreover, many games, including sports oriented games, are high paced and require extensive and rapid manipulation of the joystick 15 by the player""s thumb, which only aggravates the soreness or tenderness which may result in the player""s thumb and which only aggravates and increases the possibility of the player""s thumb slipping-off of the rounded top portion 16 of the joystick 15.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to overcome the above-noted and other drawbacks in the background art.
A further more specific object of the present invention is to provide a joystick design or a joystick attachment which is easier to use by a player, by providing the benefit of reducing soreness in the thumb of the player and by providing better control by preventing a player""s thumb from easily slipping off the joystick.
The present invention achieves the above and other objects by providing a novel joystick design and attachment for a conventional joystick which includes at least partial side, back and top portions which at least partially surround a players"" thumb.